Bracelet
by Zashache
Summary: *read it, Meine Liebe.* “ini sebagai balasan dari hadiahmu saat ulang tahunku kemarin, Near.” Kata Matt. “...aku tak mengharapkan hadiahku untuk dibalas olehmu, Matt. karena aku memberikannya tanpa mengharapkan balasan sama sekali." ucap Near. oneshot


**Title: **Bracelet

**Pair: **Matt x Near, (_Slight_) Matt x Mello.

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Friendships/romance

**© Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Near menatap seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah memasukan semua barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah tas besar, dia nampak terburu-buru sekali. Sosoknya tak terlalu jelas terlihat dikarenakan lampu kamar asrama mereka telah mati, satu-satunya cahaya penerang mereka hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menerawang masuk melalui jendela kamar.

"...Matt?" bisik anak berambut putih itu dengan pelan. Matt yang sedang memasukan baju-bajunya kedalam tas langsung menengok kearah Near yang berada diatas tempat tidur, dia melihat anak pendek itu turun dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Apakah kau akan pergi?" Tanya Near.

"Yeah...begitulah, aku tak dapat membiarkan Mello pergi sendirian... dia begitu bodoh untuk menjaga dirinya diluar sana...." setelah memberikan senyumannya kepada Near, Matt kembali mengurusi barang-barangnya yang belum rampung dia masukan kedalam tas.

Near menghela nafas panjang, ternyata Matt bersungguh-sungguh akan pergi mengejar Mello yang telah pergi duluan... Matt akan pergi meninggalkannya, sendirian di Wammy House ini.

"Yap...sudah semua..." setelah dianggap cukup, Matt menaikan zipper tasnya dan membawa tas itu dipunggungnya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Near, Near langsung buang muka ketika Matt menatapnya.

Ada senyuman kecil terlihat diwajah Matt, dia langsung menarik tangan kanan Near dan melingkarkan sesuatu dipergelangan tangannya. "ini untukmu." Ucap Matt dengan senyuman yang mungkin sudah tak akan Near lihat kembali.

"...sebuah gelang?" ya, sebuah gelang simpel yang terbuat dari benang sulam berwarna hijau muda. Matt mengikat gelang itu dengan ikatan mati, jadi tak bisa dilepas Kecuali dipotong atau digunting... "hehe...ini buatanku sendiri lho, ini sebagai balasan dari hadiahmu saat ulang tahunku kemarin, Near." Kata Matt.

"...aku tak mengharapkan hadiahku untuk dibalas olehmu, Matt. karena aku memberikannya tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun darimu." Near memperhatikan gelang yang baru saja Matt pakaikan ditangannya, gelang benang berwarna hijau muda dengan garis _stripe _yang berwarna hijau tua...

"Ya...hahaha...aku merasa tak enak, jika tak membalas hadiah dari orang lain...apalagi hadiah darimu, Near." Matt mengengam tangan Near dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan tak akan pernah dia lepaskan untuk selamanya...

Near menatap mata anak laki-laki yang akan pergi meninggalkanya itu, di pelupuk matanya ada airmata yang tertahankan, mengumpul jadi satu, menunggu untuk pecah dan jatuh berantakan...

Pergi dari tempat yang telah membesarkannya selama ini adalah suatu hal yang sangat berat sekali untuk dilakukan, pergi meninggalkan tempat yang telah menerimanya dan mengasuhnya selama ini untuk mencari _temannya_ yang telah kehilangan suatu kepercayaan...

"Oh...aku harus pergi sekarang..." Matt perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangan Near, seraya Matt melepaskan tangannya, Near merasakan sebuah 'lubang' menghisapnya kedalam sebuah dimensi gelap... Near seperti kehilangan sebagian dari hatinya ketika dia melihat Matt berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"...jangan khawatir, Near...suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu kembali... aku telah membuat janji digelang itu...aku berjanji akan menemuimu lagi, dan apabila gelang itu putus secara tak sengaja... maka permintaanku akan dikabulkan..." Matt memutar ganggang pintu secara perlahan-lahan, supaya tak terdengar orang lain. "...selamat tinggal, Near." Ucapnya sebelum pergi keluar dan menutup pintu itu kembali.

Meninggalkan Near sendirian didalam kamar, Near yang berdiri dibawah cahaya bulan. Near melihat kembali gelang yang barusan diberikan oleh Matt padanya...

"...aku tak akan mengatakan '_selamat tinggal_', Matt... karena aku juga yakin, pasti kita akan bertemu kembali... jadi aku mengatakan... '_sampai jumpa.' _"

Lalu dia memberikan ciuman kecil diatas gelang berbahan benang itu.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** Happy Ending, **_**MIKA**_)

**MATTGASM:** jangan bunuh saia karena membuat Matt x Near yah pembaca... AMPON... xP ohh...libur telah tiba...!! libur telah tibaaaa....!!! HATIKU TAK GEMBIRA... mengapa? Karena saia tak punya FULUS/DUIT/UANG/MONEY/atau apalah bahasanye! Kaga bisa jalan-jalan dah... xD *_di lempar batu_* yah...jadinya hanya ngendon dirumah, ditemani oleh tipi, komputer, mp3player, ma sebungkus Oreo double cream! :D

**Last Words:** "..._i'm surprised that you still care_... kukira cheese-kun udah dibuang atau masuk kardus/lemari. Yah, mungkin lebih baik begitu... kenapa masih disimpan? _I thought that you already hate me like hell._ _You never give me a chance to explain everything, leibe._.._ and afterall...you still my wonderwall._"

Arrivederci.


End file.
